Sannami oneshots
by Sofya29
Summary: Oneshot 2 - Nami ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa cabine, à bord du Sunny. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale pour se calmer. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar.
1. Jour de pluie

La version française de mon texte _Rain_ que j'ai écrit pour le Sannami Week 2019. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

_**Jour de pluie**_

Le Sunny accosta sur le port d'une petite île. Après plusieurs jours passés en mer, il était maintenant temps pour l'équipage du chapeau de paille de se ravitailler. Et cela voulait surtout dire pour Nami qu'elle allait passer sa journée à faire du shopping. Les membres de l'équipage partirent chacun de leur côté. Nami sentit le vent tourner légèrement. Elle leva la tête et vit les nuages changer de direction. Malgré le soleil qui régnait, il allait bientôt pleuvoir, elle en était sûre. Elle était la dernière à quitter le Sunny et n'avait pas eu le temps de prévenir ses compagnons de ce changement de météo. Elle espérait qu'ils puissent trouver un endroit pour s'abriter. Elle alla dans sa cabine, prit son parapluie et partit elle aussi faire le tour de l'île.

Le début de sa journée avait très bien commencé. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait acheté, Nami avait pratiquement renouvelé sa garde-robe. Mais ce qui la rendait heureuse était les économies qu'elle avait fait après avoir marchandé avec les vendeurs. Tout à coup, Nami sentit une goutte lui tomber sur le bout du nez, puis une deuxième. Elle leva la tête et vit que le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus. Comme elle l'avait prévu, la pluie était entrain de tomber. Elle ouvrit son parapluie et continua son chemin. Au loin, elle vit Sanji qui était entrain de choisir des fruits et des légumes, avant d'aller les payer. La pluie ne semblait pas le gêner. Seule une fine capuche le protégeait. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort et il serait bientôt trempé. Nami s'approcha de lui et plaça le parapluie au dessus de sa tête. Sanji leva les yeux, surpris, avant de tourner le regard vers elle.

« Nami-san. »

Nami le regarda sévèrement et dit :

« Idiot ! Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes sous la pluie sans te protéger. »

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Sanji et il la regarda amoureusement. Nami pouvait voir des cœurs dans son regard.

« Nami-swan tu t'inquiètes pour moi ! Ça veux dire que tu m'aimes ! »

Nami se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire devant son attitude. Évidemment qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle regarda les différentes boutiques autour d'eux et vit un petit restaurant. Elle le pointa du doigt pour le montrer à Sanji.

« On va aller déjeuner là-bas en attendant que la pluie cesse. »

Elle se tourna vers Sanji et lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Bien sûr, c'est toi qui invite, dit-elle. »

Sanji acquiesça, bien trop heureux de déjeuner avec sa bien-aimée Nami-swan. Il crut que son cœur allait exploser dans sa poitrine quand Nami passa son bras autour du sien pour le guider jusqu'au restaurant. Une fois que la pluie s'arrêta de tomber, ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de retourner au Sunny.

_**Fin**_


	2. J'avais envie de te voir

La version française de mon texte _I Want__ed__ To See You_ que j'ai écrit pour le Sannami Week 2019.

J'espère que ce one-shot vous plaira.

**Disclaimer : **_One Piece_ appartient à Eiichiro Oda.

_**J'avais envie de te voir**_

Nami ouvrit les yeux et s'assit brusquement. Désorientée, elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans sa cabine, à bord du Sunny. Elle tenta de reprendre une respiration normale pour se calmer. Elle avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Elle était avec Sanji qui lui souriait et qui lui disait ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui. Il lui tourna ensuite le dos et il s'éloigna. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger, elle était comme paralysée. Elle savait qui si elle le quittait du regard, elle ne le reverrait plus jamais. Elle avait beau l'appeler, hurler son nom, il ne se retournait pas et elle le regardait s'éloigner de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse complètement.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient quitté Whole Cake Island. Mais depuis Nami faisait chaque nuit ce même cauchemar. Et se réveillait dans cet état d'anxiété qui ne la quittait que lorsqu'elle voyait Sanji au petit-déjeuné. Apparemment, leur dernière aventure l'avait bien plus marqué qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Pourtant, ce n'était pas le première fois qu'un membre de l'équipage du chapeau de paille s'en allait. Au final tout ce terminait bien et ils étaient tous à nouveau réunis. Mais avec Sanji, c'était différent. Nami savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait supplié Luffy pour qu'ils partent à sa recherche.

Nami n'arrivait pas à imaginer à quoi pourrait ressembler la vie sur le Sunny sans Sanji. Sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte, Sanji avait su trouver une place dans son cœur. Elle regarda à la fenêtre de sa cabine. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever et Sanji était sûrement dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuné. Elle devait le voir pour être sûre d'être sortie de son cauchemar. Elle se leva et sortit de sa cabine pour aller à la cuisine. La porte était entrouverte et elle pouvait voir Sanji mettre le pain qu'il venait de préparer dans le four. Une délicieuse odeur s'en dégageait et Nami en avait l'eau à la bouche. Elle entra dans la cuisine et Sanji porta tout de suite son attention vers elle.

« Nami-san, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Il la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle acquiesça pour le rassurer.

« Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, dit-elle. »

Il était de bonne heure et même si elle se levait toujours avant les autres membres de l'équipage, elle ne se levait jamais aussi tôt que Sanji. Il tira la chaise, tel le gentleman qu'il était, pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Il était vraiment la personne le plus gentille qui existait. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils seraient devenus si Sanji n'était pas revenu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle serait devenue ?

Il sortit les pains du four, les mit dans une assiettes puis les déposa devant Nami avec de la confiture d'orange qu'il avait préparé pour elle et une tasse de thé. Nami prit une bouchée. Comme d'habitude, c'était délicieux. Sanji s'assit en face d'elle, une tasse de café fumante à la main et lui aussi commença à déjeuner. Ils mangèrent dans un silence apaisant, loin du brouhaha qui régnera d'ici quelques heures quand tout l'équipage sera réveillé. Nami leva la tête vers Sanji, rassurée que son cauchemar ne soit juste qu'un cauchemar et que Sanji soit bel et bien là.

« Nami-san, tu ne m'as pas dit ce qui t'empêchait de dormir. »

Nami lui sourit malicieusement, sachant quelle réaction cela allait provoquer chez Sanji.

« J'avais envie de te voir. »

La réaction de Sanji ne se fit pas attendre et Nami crut qu'il allait exploser de joie. Elle rit légèrement et retourna à son petit-déjeuner, profitant de ces quelques instants qu'elle pouvait passer seule avec Sanji.

_**Fin**_


End file.
